Slow Grinds to Fast Humps
by SummaPrime
Summary: Takes place in the middle of Book Two: Spirits
1. The Sound of Hotel Keys Jingle

"Do you want to go out and get a bite to eat" Said Bolin.

"Not hungry" Said Mako.

"Want to go to the beach?".

"Too hot".

"Hey Mako, want to go out get some Probending practice in?"

"Too busy"

"Hey Mako, want a hand job?"

"Not horny"

"Oh my God! How long are you going to check those police reports for? Its not like they're going have new information in them. I have been couped in this little hotel room with Fire Lord Boredom all morning and time couldn't be moving any slower"!

"If it weren't for your _adoring fans _you would've been able to go to the market with the others"

As Mako is talking Bolin walks into the bathroom to admire himself in the mirror. "my mover status is both a blessing and a curse, how can the beach be too hot for you aren't you a firebender, aren't you used to the heat"!

Bolin, being as bored as he was, continued to check himself out in the half length mirror. He ran his hand through he thick wavy locks. Curled the strand that runs down his forehead. Bolin took off his shirt to start muscle posing. Bolin started caressing his firm pecs and kissing his swole biceps, both of which are unmatched by his older brother. He notices he's growing a thick treasure trail and decides to shave it. He pulls down his pants and picks up a razor.

"Hey Mako, I was thinking if you were a decent detective you would've already caught this guy, and since you haven't he's clearly outsmarted you". Mako tried to ignore Bolin's comment however he was clearly annoyed. Bolin was done shaving his tight stomach. "Hey Mak-"

"Enough Bolin" Mako stood from his desk releasing waves of fire.

(The sound of hotel keys jingle)

"Hey we're back!" said Kai as he entered the hotel room

"Woah, why is so tense in here and why is Bolin in boxer briefs?" said Asami. It was quiet.

"What did you buy? And where is everone else?" asked Mako.

"Well thanks to our pretty boy thief here, Korra, Tenzin, and Jinora are at city hall trying to keep the mayor from arresting Kai."

"WHAT!?" Exclaimed Mako.

"I can't help it. I'm addicted to the thrill" Explained Kai.

"You better hope everything smoothes over with mayor, with the Red Lotus after us we can't afford to be move to another town" Mako said.

"speaking of smooth, Bolin you're looking good" Kai said.

"Thanks Kai, I just shaved -" Bolin was saying before he was cut off by Mako.

"That's it you two! Asami and I will have to go get the supplies Kai you're staying here and Bolin you are going to make sure he doesn't leave!"

Mako waited for Bolin to complain, decline, or show some opposition since Bolin would be staying "couped up" in the hotel longer."Bolin did you hear me?" Mako asked. "Yes" Bolin replied and nodded. "Well I might as well make myself comfortable" Kai says as he tosses himself on Bolin's bed. Mako opens the door for Asami and as he's leaving he gives a suspicious glare to Bolin. Bolin just starts looking in all different trying to appear innocent.

_few minutes pass_

"So Kai, why did you go back to stealing?" Bolin asked.

"I was trying to impress Jinora" Kai answered.

A little disappointed Bolin asked, "So you really like Jinora?"

"Uhmmm she's alright and all, but" (groans) Kai pulls out a piece of fruit from his hair, "I'm going to take a quick shower that merchant I stole from starting chucking fruit at me." Bolin laughs. Kai enters the bathroom whilst Bolin was still in the bathroom. Bolin was still grooming and moisturizing. Kai began to take his clothes off.

Bolin's Thoughts

(wow look at that 14 year old body.)

Kai's Thoughts

(wow look at that 17 year old body.)

"So Prettyboy are you going to strip right in front of me?" Bolin asks.

"So Nuktuk are you just going to ignore how hard your nipples are?" Kai says. Bolin chuckles.

Bolin's Thoughts

(my nipples don't compare to your sexy six pack.)

Kai's Thoughts

(one day I'm going to cool down those hot nipples with the saliva from my tongue.)

Kai begins to pull down his pants and unveils his gray boxer briefs. Bolin notices they both have the same color boxer briefs on. Kai has to take off the bandages that are still wrapped around his calves, heels, and feet. He bends over. Kai remains bent over.

Bolin's Thoughts

(woah, what I would do to that tight ass. I'm not going to be able to resist)

Kai's Thoughts

(I hope he's checking me out)

Kai stood erect and looked at Bolin. Bolin tried to look innocent, but Kai couldn't help but notice Bolin's **MASSIVE **bulge. Kai wasn't going to be able to resist. Bolin turn around facing the doorway to exit the bathroom.

Kai's Thoughts

(he's leaving. I can't let him leave. Bolin has that round bubble butt. I can't let him go)

Bolin's Thoughts

(I hope he's checking me out)

As Bolin takes his first step out the bathroom, Kai, with the swiftness of an aurbender, reaches to grab a handful of Bolin's butt. Bolin stands still. Kai is holding Bolin's left juicy cheek. Bolin is not moving. Kai's in the same position. Bolin's inhibitions suddenly shattered. Bolin turned around reached for Kai. Took in the younger body, embraced Kai in his herculean arms and violently forced his tougue into Kai's mouth. Lifting Kai's body with his left arm and holding Kai's head in place with his right hand. This is exactly what Kai was hoping for because this wasn't about romance. This wasn't about love. What was about to happen is just pure physical attraction. Just sex.

Violent kisses. Brutal moans. Vicious groans."prop me against the door frames" Kai demanded. Propped against the door Kai wrapped his velvety legs around Bolin's compact waist. Their hips writhing and grinding against the door frame. Bolin began sucking Kai's neck, kissing Kai's collarbone. Bolin grabbed the twink body and hurled him onto Mako's bed. Kai's breath couldn't keep up. Bolin rips off Kai's boxer briefs and flops out Kai's long, curved, flaccid cock. Bolin placed his beefy hands on the teens developing chest and slowly feeling his way down to Kai's shaft. Bolin stroked Kai. Up. Down. Up. Down. Kai's body didn't know which way to squirm. Up. Down. Up. Down. Kai was throbbing. Kai was on the edge, but Bolin didn't want to stop. Kai's succulents, Kai's tenderness, Bolin loved it all but he stopped and he says, "it's my turn."

Bolin laid in the bed and Kai was about to finally take off Bolin's boxer briefs when Bolin says, "stop take them off with your mouth." Kai respected his request and was blindsided and slapped by Bolin's impossibly hard rod. Bolin's meat was so veiny, so wooden, "wow", said Kai. Kai decided to blow it like flute. Kai opened his mouth and tried to take it in whole; however, Bolin's circumference had taking up all of the space in Kai's mouth. "Kai!" Bolin couldn't keep from yelling. Kai only wishes he could fit all of Bolin in his mouth, but his girth was too strong; although, Kai was making up for it with his very flexible tongue. "Kai!" again screamed Bolin.

(Moaning).

(Slurping).

(Groaning).

(Licking).

(Gasping).

(Gulping).

(Panting).

Now Bolin was on the edge of no return. Knowing this, Kai had to stop. Kai picked his head up to look at Bolin's face. Bolin was out of it. Bolin was pulsating. Kai had to stop, but seeing the solid-built, muscle bound earthbender appear so vulnerable, Kai continued to bend his tongue at Bolin's. Just teasing Bolin enough to squirt a little bit of precum.

"Okay, it's time to finish this" breathed Bolin. Kai smiled. Bolin rose from the bed. Kai moved to the center of the bed into a canine position. Kai had been waiting for this. Bolin grabbed Kai's slender hips, but didn't do anything, just held decided to tease Kai. Bolin started massaging Kai's thighs. Bolin started to sensually feel Kai's silky hairless legs. Bolin slowly nibbles on Kai's toes. Kai started to leak precum as well. Kai was stressing from the pressure. "Get in me Bolin" ordered Kai. Bolin laughs. Bolin gets near Kai's anus separates the two buttocks gives the entrance a quick licking, bites Kai's left fanny. Kai bites his own lower lip hard. Finally Bolin enters Kai. Kai whimpers. Kai had been waiting for this, but Kai didn't know what he was getting.

Bolin began his expedition in Kai's close-knit hole. Slowly, but surely Bolin was engulfed by Kai. Kai was wobbling. The tension was too much for Kai so he collapse from "all-fours" into a "face-down, ass-up" position taking Bolin with him. Kai's rectum had a strong, skintight hold on Bolin's penis. Kai in the submissive position and Bolin right on top Kai. They were still. Bonded. Warm. Bolin began rock his way into deeper into Kai. Bolin rhythmically grinding on Kai. "Ahhhhhh!" this time Kai began to yell. Bolin holding his upperbody up while his lowerbody surrounded Kai's rear-end. _Gasp, _Kai was making a lot of noise. Bolin started to speed up. "Arggh", Kai couldn't stay quiet. Bolin got closer to Kai, he rested his thick chest on Kai's lean back and placed his left arm on Kai's ripe chest and his right arm on Kai's moist package. Bolin had shifted from slow grinds to fast humps. Kai squealing at the same rate Bolin was plowing his ass. Bolin groping Kai's fitted pecs and firmly holding Kai's luscious pole, savagely pounding Kai. Kai was under duress. He was going to release himself until Bolin suddenly paused. . . . . . . . . Then Bolin gave one final smash forcing them both to release their loads. It was climax. It was ecstasy. It was over.

They catch their breath. Bolin's hands are sticky from the fruit juice that was on Kai's body, fruit juice and other liquids. Kai was weakened by Bolin's vibrations or the earthbenders earthquake. They get up, they clean themselves and noticed they did this on Mako's bed. "You think he'll notice?" asked Kai (The sound of hotel keys jingle) Bolin replies, "Well I guess we're about to find out."


	2. That is How You Land a Ship

"So what do we need?" Asami asked, looking at Mako for an answer. Mako was concentrated though."I guess we need food, water, bandages, maybe some hunting equipment if we have to catch our own food." Offered Asami. Mako didn't reply.

"What are you thinking about Mako?" Asked Asami.

"What? Oh. Sorry, I was just thinking if we should hold off the supply search and check on the others in city hall." Mako answered.

"Oh I thought you were thinking about us." Asami said sheepishly.

"Thinking about who?" Asked a confused Mako.

"You and me" blushing as she said this.

"Ummm, Ummm.", "huh" stuttered Mako. Then Mako noticed the United Forces military uniform. "Oh no! The United Forces got involve! This is serious!" Screamed Mako.

"Smooth subject change Mako" Asami grumbled under breath.

Mako hear Asami's grumble, but pretended not to have heard and ran inside city hall. Upon his entrance Mako saw Tenzin. "Tenzin! Tell me how bad is the situation." Mako turn to Korra and stuck out his pointer finger at her and said," I told you we shouldn't have allowed Kai to tag along. Criminals belong in jail and not given a first class trip around the-" Mako was saying before he was cut off. "Mako! You remember General Iroh." Korra said angrily. "(Yes! How could I forget General Handsome) We haven't officially met yet and what bad terms to meet under now-" again Mako was cut off. "General Iroh is here to help us" "He's here to help us?" "Yes when Kai was held in custody and Korra came to bail him out, the Avatars location was immediately known and if the information got to me, it definitely reached the Red Lotus." Iroh informed Mako. "Ohhh." Sighed Mako. "General Iroh and I were discussing and we are going to travel aboard the Generals ship to a flying bison habitat, so we can return to the Northern Air Temple" Tenzin announced. "So Korra and Asami will finish shopping for supplies, and Jinora and I will go back to the hotel to pack up our things." "What about me?" Asked Mako "You'll be coming with me to plan our route to the Northern Air Temple" Iroh said in his seductive voice. It may not actually be a seductive voice but anything that comes out of his full lips can seduce anyone. "Okay" responded Mako. Everyone splits up to complete their tasks.

_An hour later, back at the Hotel... _

"You think he'll notice?" asked Kai (The sound of hotel keys jingle)

Bolin replies, "Well I guess we're about to find out"

_Enter Tenzin and Jinora_

"Hi Kai!" Jinora said enthusiastically. "Hey Jinooooora" Kai greeted Jinora in a flirty fashion

"Enough of the greetings", blurted Tenzin, "Bolin we need pack up everything we're leaving early tomorrow morning." Bolin nodded. "Mako will be staying on the ship tonight, so Kai can stay in Mako's bed. Tenzin noticed Jinora looking at Kai, "and Bolin make sure to stay on top of Kai." Kai snickered.

_Back to Mako and General Iroh_

"I'm thinking we are going to have to travel the long way to the Northern Air Temple, because they will expect us to take the shortest route" Iroh was saying as he and Mako entered the control room.

The control room was circular in shape and had a roundtable in the center. The control room had maps and routes and paper work everywhere. Mako was trying to listen to General Iroh but he couldn't stop staring at Iroh's back. Shoulders. Legs. And of course how slacks complimented the Generals glutes.

"I also will be contacting the other commanders near Omashu"

Mako's Thoughts

(I know I'm only 20 and he's in his mid 30's, but damn, he's got the same hazel eyes I have.)

"When we get near the North Pole we will have to land and cross through Shai"

(That physique, that is the body of a real man. I would let him have his way with me.)

"And when we reach Shai, Korra will have to contact Tonraq-." Iroh had to stop talking because Mako had covered Iroh's mouth with his own mouth. A Kiss. A gentle kiss. A long lasting gentle kiss. Mako pulled away.

"What was that?" Iroh shouted.

"I...I...I...I don't know", Mako was stuttering, Mako was sweating.

"Shut Up" Iroh said and then surprisingly said, "Get un-dressed". Mako quickly took off his uniform jacket. Facing forward towards Iroh he bended forward to unlace his boots. Iroh stared him down with a pretentious smirk.

.

.

...and while Mako was looking down at his laces, Iroh grabbed Mako by his hair and forced Mako's face into his own crotch.

"Mmm", Mako sounds.

"Ahh", Iroh sighs. It seems the stresses of leading were getting to Iroh and Mako and there's no better way to distress than with someone who understands you. Mako could feel Iroh's boner through his pants. Mako was nibbling on Iroh through his pants and it felt good. For the both of them, it just felt good. Iroh was leaning on a steel control panel and wanted to move. Iroh pulled up Mako by his hair, they were at eye level. Mako closed in the space between them and continued by nibbling on Iroh's ears. Iroh slowly unbuckled Mako's belt and without permission ran his left hand into Mako's backside and filled his hands with Mako's ass. Mako went from nibbling ears to squirming his pelvis deeper into Iroh's legs.

Iroh was hot. Iroh placed his hand on Mako's skintight pecs and pushed Mako hard. Mako was pushed all the way to the roundtable in the center of the room. Iroh took off his jacket and his shirt. General Iroh was shirtless. (That experienced body.)

Mako moans simply at the sight of Iroh's grown body

(My body is ready)

Iroh's torso shows scars and abrasions and abs with a V-line that won't stop. Mako promptly took off his undershirt revealing his own well-defined, skintight pecs and 8-pack abs.

[Firebenders tend to be gifted with sexy stomachs because of the movements their bending demands.]

Iroh began to approach Mako. Mako began to shiver and quake because he knew he was about to get it. Mako's unbuckled pants fell. Iroh pushed all the papers and maps off and lifted Mako onto the roundtable, pulled down Mako's blue striped boxer shorts and unveiled Mako's package. Mako's mouthwatering dick was proportional to his 6' 2" height and his 12" foot.

Iroh started dripping saliva on Mako then grabbed Mako's right hand and wrapped it around Mako's penis. Then Iroh placed both of his hands around Mako's right hand and start jerking, pulling and tugging. Mako relaxed his back and laid on the roundtable. With Mako's long legs hanging off the table, Iroh spread Mako's long dangling legs far apart. Iroh drove his index and middle fingers into Mako's mouth. Iroh swirled around Mako's mouth to wet his two fingers as much as he could. Iroh pulled out his fingers from Mako's mouth then forcibly plunged those two fingers in Mako's ass hole.

_Back at the Hotel_

"Now that I'm sleeping here tonight you and I could have some more fun", said Kai.

"Ummm I don't think we're going to have any more of that kind of fun. I think that was more of a once in a while type thing" said Bolin

"Oh okay. Too bad Jinora doesn't want to try anything yet"

"You think Jinora can satisfy you like I do?"

"Don't know. maybe, maybe not, but it be fun to be the top for once", whilst fixing Mako's bed, "I love how Mako smells like smoke and you smell like freshly baked bread"

"Yeah I miss Mako" Kai finishes setting the bed and jumps on it belly first, he lays down on his stomach.

"You two have only been apart for about 12 hours, you can handle it Bolin"

"I said some mean things to him this morning" Bolin is looking at Kai and notices Kai's back arch and how lifted Kai's arse is. "I wonder what Mako is doing right now, I hope he's having fun."

_Back in the Control Room_

Iroh had finally finished prepping Mako.

"Why so much prepping Captain?" Asked Mako.

"This is why" Iroh said.

Iroh, at last, unfastened his belt, pulled down his pants and his trousers. Mako couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was so long and so thick. It moved like it had a mind of its own. Iroh had unleashed his heavy and **DENSE** 10" penis. A cock at its prime. A cock that had been aged to perfection...

.

.

... It was time. With Mako laying on his back, Iroh aimed the head of his rod and rammed it inside Mako. Mako let out his soul. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mako was wailing in pure satisfaction. "AHHHHHHHHH-" Iroh covered Mako's mouth with his left hand. He had to silence Mako before an officer inside the ship heard him. "I'm just getting started", Iroh said as he put one knee on top of the table to support himself and he fully climbed onto the roundtable. Iroh held onto Mako hips with both hands and started the to-and-fro. Nice and smooth. In and out. Mako was gratuitous. He was loving Iroh's experienced motions. Iroh felt right. Iroh placed Mako's left leg over his left shoulder and began to accelerate. In and out. You could hear the sound of skin smacking echo in the Control Room. _Smack. Smack. Smack._ Mako tries to moan, but Iroh quickly places his right hand over that loud mouth. _Smack. Smack. Smack._ Mako moves and wraps his legs around Iroh's waist. Iroh leans forward interlocks the fingers from his right and left hands with Mako's fringers from his right and left hands, and pins them above Mako's head. "Arghhh" this time it was Iroh who yelled. Moans left and right. Moans Up and Down. Iroh grunted, "ARRGGGHHHHHHHHH", and Mako lets out a high pitch shriek. They had reached their peak. Their zenith. Their ecstasy. There was heavy breathing...

.

.

..."and that's how you land a ship", said Iroh and as he starts pulling away he decides to takes a hard bite out of Mako's right tight nipple. Mako lets out another high pitch shriek."General Irohhh", sighed Mako.

_Back at the Hotel _

"Mako have fun. Pffft never. But you and I could still have some fun" Said Kai

"Yeah I guess you are right." Kai smiled. For some reason Bolin couldn't stop looking at Kai's curved bottom. It seems that his pants accented Kai's back end. "You are right about Mako. Not about us." Kai frowned. Kai dropped his head into Mako's pillows. Now Kai's bootylicious butt looked ungaurded and defenseless.

"Oh well I might as well take a nap, being bored here with the Earth King of Boredom."

"What did you call me!" Bolin said when suddenly jumped on top Kai. Bolin dropped his groin on top Kai's tail and sat straight. Kai's smile came back. He lifted his head and said," I'm sorry you majesty, I will never disrespect your reign over boredom." Bolin began to drill his heavy-metal boner into Kai's lower end.

"I'm going to teach a lesson Kai..." Kai's smile got wider. Bolin began to roll his hips on Kai. Bolin was smoothly dry humping Kai. Bolin wanted to tease Kai. "... a lesson you will never forget." Kai shut his eyes tight and bit his lower lip.

_Back in the Control Room_

Iroh had put his pants back on and undershirt, now he was buttoning his jacket. Mako was still on his back, laid out on the roundtable. Still catching his breath.

"Was it not good for you, General?", Mako asked.

"It was, but it's not over." Iroh said. Mako had a puzzled face. "We still have later tonight." Iroh finished.


	3. From Sensual to Freak

Kai was too hard. Kai's pelvis was twitching. Kai was sweating from the stress. Bolin was grinding his rod right on Kai's round arse. "Bolin please. Please." Kai begged. Bolin then quickly hopped off of Kai, adjusted his pants and continued to pack.

"What happen?" Kai asked.

"What do you mean?" Bolin asks.

"Were you just screwing with me?" Bolin shrugs his shoulders. "I can't believe you. All that just because I called you the King of Boredom?"

"I was teaching you a lesson"

"By giving me blue balls?!" Kai sighs.

"Finish packing it's time for bed, besides I did say last night was a one-time thing."

"You know what, I'm going to sleep in Korra's room again."

"Go ahead!"

"Fine I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Kai leaves the room with a pillow and blanket. Bolin finished packing and went to bed.

The next morning Bolin is awakened by heavy knocking on his room door. Tenzin opens the door and tells Bolin to gather his things and meet us in the front of the inn. Everyone is already outside. Everyone greets Bolin except for Kai. Someone in uniform pulls up to the gang in an automobile. He asks everyone if they are ready to go to the naval ship. The gang put their luggage in the trunk and enter the car. Tenzin seats in the passenger seat. There were only three seats in the back and five people to seat. Korra took the middle seat. Asami took the seat behind the passenger and had Jinora sit on her lap. Bolin sat behind the driver and had Kai sit on his lap. The driver then headed towards the ship. Korra, Asami, and Jinora began conversing. Tenzin and driver were also chatting it up. Bolin and Kai were absolutely quiet. They could not open their mouths. Every nick, every bump, every pothole in the road made Kai jump up and down on Bolin. Kai could feel Bolin more and more. Bolin was trying to resist but Kai was bouncing his tight butt on Bolin's rod. They were grinding each other. Involuntarily. The road. Every crack, every nook, every crevice in the road would send waves of pleasurable vibrations to Bolin and Kai. Jinora noticed Kai, and that he looked very concentrated. "Hey Kai, why do you look so serious?" Kai let out a big sigh and says, "Oh I was just thinking about something that happened last night." Jinora disregards his comment; however, Bolin knew exactly what Kai was talking about. They arrive at the Navy Ship. Bolin and Kai's titillating car ride is finally over. Everyone grabs their bags and belongings and enter the ship. The group was greeted by soldier and were directed to the control room. On their way to the control room General Iroh finds them and guides them to their rooms.

"Korra and Asami are sharing a room. Tenzin and Jinora are sharing room. Bolin and Kai are sharing a room and because Mako and I have a lot to discuss he will be bunking with me" Iroh explains.

"Where is Mako" Korra asks.

"He is working with the task force to come up with a smooth travel plan." Iroh responds. "Go straight down the hall to the control room. I will go get Mako and meet up with the rest of you there." Everyone does what the general said. In the meanwhile General Iroh walks back to his room. He finds Mako still sleeping in his bed. Naked. Iroh covers Mako's loose package with a blanket. Iroh leans in and whispers, "I want to pound you so hard", Mako instantly grins and opens his eyes. "Mako you have to get dressed we have to meet with the rest of the group now", Iroh finishes saying. Mako's grin goes away. Mako groans and says, "I'm so sore. General you have conquered my body." Iroh leans in again and gives Mako a delicate kiss and says, "After I conquer, I have to capture." Iroh's grin came back even wider than before. Iroh left Mako to change and headed to the control room.

"Sorry guys, Mako is on his way. He is still finishing some routes." Iroh informs everyone.

"Great! What do we have so far?" Tenzin asks.

"So Mako and I agree that the quickest route is through the Si Wong Desert, but the Red Lotus know this. Also the desert is a dangerous place with or without the Red Lotus." Iroh begins.

Kai whispers to Bolin, "Is it just me or does this roundtable smell like Mako."

Bolin whispers to Kai, "Does it smell like smoke or freshly baked bread?"

"Certainly we will be departing from Omashu" Iroh was saying.

Korra whispers to Asami, "I am already bored"

Asami whispers to Korra, "How could you be bored with the General of handsomeness"

"Mako is deciding whether we should travel around Republic City and the Western Air Temple or cut through the Serpent's Pass river." Iroh continues saying

Kai whispers to Bolin, "Are you still mad at me?"

Bolin whispers to Kai, "No I'm not mad anymore… and now it's time for make-up sex." Kai made the sound of big gulp.

"It sounds like you have everything figured out, but don't forget we have to find a flying bison habitat." Said Tenzin.

"That's right! That is why I have decided to take the risk and travel through the Serpent's Pass." Said Mako as he walked in. "we have received reports of a large flying bison habitat right off river"

"Mako!" Bolin yelled. Bolin stood up and hugged his brother. "I missed you Mako, oh wow you do smell like smoke."

"Hi Bolin! We were only apart for one night." Mako replied

"One night, an eternity! They are all the same!" Bolin yelled

"Alright it looks like we will be traveling securely. Thank you General Iroh for offering your services." Tenzin said.

"Anything for the Avatar." Said General Iroh

"Meeting adjourned! I am going to the open deck to sun bathe" Korra said.

"That sounds like a good idea I'll come with." Asami said.

"Oh me too!" said Jinora.

"No Jinora. You, Kai and I have to meditate." Tenzin said

"Aww", Kai groaned. He gave a disappointed look at Bolin. Bolin gave one back. Korra, Asami, Tenzin, Jinora, and Kai leave.

"Well that just leaves the three of us" Bolin says to Mako and Iroh.

"Uhmmm Bolin, how about you join the girls. You are getting a little pale." Mako said.

"You think so big bro? What about you?" asks Bolin

"I'm still a little tired from all the work I put in last night." Responds Mako.

"Oh okay no worries I will just go get my tan on. Iroh do you want to come?" asked Bolin.

"Sure why not" answered General Iroh. Mako had confused face and was leering at Iroh. Iroh passes by Mako on his way out and whispers to Mako, "Just go finish your nap. I want you well rested because tonight I am going to kick up a notch." Mako eyes widened as he says, "another notch?"

Bolin and Iroh had changed and had caught up to Asami and Korra. Bolin and Iroh were just wear a pair of shorts. Korra and Asami were wearing their bikinis. Bolin could not help but notice Iroh's chest. His pecs looked firm and soft at the same time. Bolin was seriously tempted to make a pass at the General, but he noticed how Iroh kept checking out Asami in her bikini. As the group was passing down the hall, a door opened behind them and out was Kai.

"Psst Bolin!" Kai whispered. Bolin turned around.

"Kai what are you doing!?" Bolin asked

"I am sneaking out of meditation. Tenzin will be there for like another six hours. I just have to make sure I am in there again before he opens his eyes. Wow look at General Iroh's chiseled back."

"You should see his chiseled front." Bolin and Kai slowly sneak away from the group and head to their room. Kai wasn't even fully inside their room yet and he had taken off his shirt. Bolin turned around reached for Kai. Bolin took in the younger body, embraced Kai in his herculean arms and violently forced his tongue into Kai's mouth. Lifting Kai's body with his left arm and holding Kai's head in place with his right hand. Bolin used his right foot to close the door and propped Kai against it. Kai wrapped those silky legs around Bolin. Kai's toes could not stop curling. They had gotten into an argument, but not because there were feelings attached. No one was emotional. They were just symptoms of withdrawal. Withdrawal from their addiction. Their addiction to pure pleasure. Bolin was brutally sucking on Kai succulent neck. Kai was panting and gasping. Kai hands were frenetically moving his hands across Bolin broad back. Now Bolin was descending on Kai's body. A kiss on Kai's collar bone. A kiss on Kai's sternum. Bolin ascends and kisses Kai's jaw. Bolin pauses and looks into Kai's eyes. Kai looks into Bolin's eyes. Kai closes the space between them and gives Bolin a rough kiss. Kai tightens his legs on Bolin and started winding his hips on Bolin's rod. Bolin hips begin to jerk and his knees begin to buckle. Bolin tries to move to the bed, but falls backwards leaving Kai on top.

_A door opens and slams. A loud yawn is made._

"Are you okay", Kai asks. Bolin nods his head yes and say, "I think that Mako waking up from his nap. We may have to be quiet." Kai sat up on Bolin's waist. Kai could feel the infamous rod through their clothing. Kai is reminded of the car ride. Kai begins to takes off Bolin shorts when Bolin interrupts him and say, "No, take them off with your mouth." Kai did and out comes Bolin's heavy metal rod. It almost hits Kai in the face. Kai takes his own pants off and starts jerking his meat. Kai tries to fit all of Bolin's length inside his mouth, but he fails again. It was too think for his mouth. Kai only need to wet it. So Kai droops a little bit of saliva and spreads it around Bolin's penis with his tongue. Bolin was feeling it. Kai was sucking, slurping, and licking. Bolin's body didn't know which way to squirm. Kai then stopped and started to mount Bolin. Slowly Kai lowered his naked ass onto Bolin's erect dick. Bolin was panting and gasping. Kai remembered it was a tight fit and it was. Bolin was deeper into Kai. Kai didn't know someone could enter as deep. Their breathing was heavy. A lot of gasping. A lot of panting. Kai began to slowly swivel his hips. Bolin began to pivot because of him. Kai then began to rock his hips forward and backward. Side to side. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Kai was riding Bolin like a pony. Their skins were smacking. Kai had his hands on Bolin's strong stomach to balance himself. Bolin had his hands on Kai's slim hips. Kai went from slow rocking to fast bouncing. From sensual to freak. "Ahh!" Kai yelled. Bolin was holding it in. Not Kai. Kai was squealing now. Kai could have been yelling from the satisfaction or from Bolin digging his nails into Kai's hips. _Smack. Smack. Smack. _"Ahh!" Bolin Yelled. Kai sighed in relief. Kai squirted on Bolin's stomach. Kai's was leaking Bolin's squirt. Kai doesn't care of the mess and falls on top of Bolin to feel the rock hard yet comforting pecs. Bolin places his hand on Kai's smooth and sweet back.

_Door slam._

"AHHHHHH", Asami Yells.


	4. Iroh was in the Zone

Asami looks back and asks, "Where did Bolin go?" Korra and Iroh look back as well and shrug their shoulders. Iroh didn't care that Bolin had disappeared because Asami was the prey. Korra just didn't care. The three kept heading down the corridor. As they approach the ladder to get themselves to the top floor, they pass the sonar room. A girl speeds out the room and interrupts Iroh.

"General Iroh! Something has come up on our radars that you should know about." She says

"What is it Mei Li?" Iroh asks

"We have a detected, what seems to be, a fleet of pirate ships"

"In which direction?"

"On the Northern Diachi Sea"

"Alright, ignore Mako's route and tell the captain and crew to take the southern route to the Serpent's Pass"

"Through the Foggy Swamp, Sir?"

"Sure", Iroh finished and glides his hand over Mei Li's right hip. Iroh quickly caught up with Asami and Korra. Asami in the middle. Iroh on the right. Asami was wearing a bright, neon pink and green bikini. Iroh could not help but notice. Asami was, however, clueless. Iroh asks Asami a couple question about who she is and where she's from. They arrive at the ladder. "Ladies first", Iroh says. Korra climbs through the open hole that led to the upper deck. Asami then mounts the ladder. Iroh helps her up by pushing her left butt cheek up. Iroh also grabs a good handful of her peach colored bottom. Asami blushes for she finally receives the signals Iroh has been sending. They reach the upper deck. "Wow Iroh, President Raiko sure has you comfy with this ship." Korra says. The upper deck had all the tools for lounging. A couple of beach chairs surrounding a pool. A Kuai Ball court. A Probending-style outdoor gym. A Pai Sho table and small bar right next to it. "This ship actually is not a United Forces Ship. This ship is my personal commandeer ship from the Fire Nation. I couldn't use my United Forces Battleship because Zaheer would have known of our activity; and would've known of your location." Iroh says. Korra and Asami nod in acceptance. They prop the inclining chairs and lay down to relax. Iroh sits in the same lounge chair as Asami and starts rubbing himself with sunscreen. He rubs himself right in Asami's direct vision. Asami was looking at him. He rubbed his open shoulders. He rubbed protruding chest. He rubbed his constricted abs. He asks Asami if she could spread the sunscreen on his back. She agrees to it. She gets up, to better position herself, and sits behind him. With her legs surrounding Iroh and his rear end adjacent to her crotch, she says, "Now I am going to ask you questions."

"Shoot" Iroh says

"How did you get those scars on your chest?" Asami asks

"From battles and training"

"Do you train hard?" Asami slides her hands around Iroh's waist

"Hard enough to sweat." Iroh slid his hands up and down her soft legs.

"Hey how about we go in the pool" Korra suggests oblivious to Iroh and Asami.

"That's a good idea! Oh no but I forgot my towel" Asami responds

"Just go get it, I'll wait!" Korra tells Asami

"Ok" Asami answers

"I'll go with you!" Iroh eagerly verbalizes

Korra gets up and joins a Kuai Ball game with the crew. Asami heads to her room. Iroh follows closely. Asami was aware Iroh was behind her and she knew of his intentions. She knew what Iroh wanted. She was contemplating giving it to him. When, without warning, she remembers Mako. She stops walking. She remembers Mako and remembers that is who she truly wanted. She wanted his hazel eyes and his brown hair. She wanted Mako to give it to her. But Mako wasn't going to give it to her. She continues to walk. (Well if Mako is not going to give it to me, Iroh will) Asami thinks. (And why not? Iroh has a handsome face. Hazel eyes. Brown locks. Even sexier abs with a V-line that won't stop.) Now she started feeling the tension between her hips. She hurried to her room. Iroh hurried right behind her. Iroh moans and thinks (Look at her that ass jiggle. I cannot wait to tear off that bikini.) They pass the sonar room. Mei Li sees them. They enter Korra and Asami's room. What was about to happen was unspoken. What was about to happen, had not been declared. Yet it was implicit. It was understood and it was consensual. They shut the door. A fervent wet kiss between Asami and Iroh. Iroh could not keep his hands to himself. She was too soft, too nice. Asami had her hands on his head. Fingers through his hair. Asami was happy being with someone so experienced. General Iroh was in the zone. He was untying Asami's bikini top. Iroh was kissing her neck. Asami let her bikini top fall and she was allowing Iroh to fondle her breast. She was going to let Iroh do anything to her and why shouldn't she? Asami had been sending signals to Mako since they arrived at the Misty Palms Oasis. If Mako wasn't going to attend to her needs, then Iroh certainly can. And Iroh most certainly did. One hand on her butt. One hand on her face. Iroh and Asami were making out, standing, in the middle of her room. Iroh still had his clothes on. Asami was topless and pressing into Iroh. Iroh had blood rushing to his anaconda. Iroh's length dropped and grew lengthier. Iroh was animated from feeling Asami's goosebumps on her thighs. Iroh had both his hands on her butt. He moved his hands into her thighs, lifted her up onto his waist then crashed onto Korra's bed. They chuckled. Iroh stood up and took off his shirt then leaned back into Asami. To kiss her lips. To kiss her neck. To kiss her breasts. Then to suck on her pink nipples. Asami was gasping every five seconds. The general knew to caress her this time in the room just down the hall. Side to side. Up and down. Kai was riding Bolin like a pony. Their skins were smacking. Kai had his hands on Bolin's strong stomach to balance himself. Bolin had his hands on Kai's slim hips. Kai went from slow rocking to fast bouncing. Kai was arching his back onto Bolin's metal rod. Pumping the penis up and down. Bolin would breathe between each pump. Kai would grunt.

"Uhh" Bolin would squeal

"Argh" Kai would grunt

_Back to Asami &amp; Iroh_

"Mmm" Iroh would moan

"Ahh" Asami would sigh

Iroh got up and started to rope away Asami's bikini bottoms. He wanted to enter her with his fingers but changed his mind. He commenced with his lips then gradually entered with his tongue. Asami was pushing his head down with her hands. The pressure between her hips was tormenting her.

_Back to Kai &amp; Bolin_

Kai bent his back backwards. With his hands against the floor behind him, supporting himself. Bolin fought against gravity as he pounced upward into Kai. _Smack. Smack. Smack. _Bolin dug his nails into Kai to stabilize him. "Ahh!" Kai yelled. _Smack. Smack. Smack. _Bolin was concentrated so he could not yell. Kai however could not hold in any of his yells. Kai was bouncing up and down with his penis flopping up and down again Bolin's stomach. Kai could be in a better state until, of course, Bolin crossed the edge. Bolin had exploded inside Kai. As a result, Kai spurted on Bolin's abs. Kai inclines onto Bolin and they rest.

_Back to Asami &amp; Iroh_

"Iroh, I am ready. I need all of you now!" Asami groaned. Iroh got up to untied his swim shorts when Mako abruptly opens the door. "AHHHHH!" Asami screams. Mako stares directly at Iroh's face. Iroh, though composed, shows a face of shame. Mako could see everything, for Korra's bed was at a side view from the entrance of the room. Mako could see Asami's breast which he has seen before. Mako could see Asami's legs in the air. Mako could see Iroh shirtless with his hands on his belt. It was the longest and most awkward ten seconds the three have ever shared. Asami now got up and ran to the bathroom. Mako stopped looking at Iroh and left, shutting the door on his way out. Iroh tied up his shorts. Iroh looked for his shirt, then remembered he didn't have shirt. He looked at the bathroom and thought of Asami. He thought he should comfort her but abandons his thoughts and heads out the door to follow Mako. On his way out he crashes into Mei Li. Mei Li's drops a few papers and crouches down to get them. On her way back up she catches a glance at the General's pressing bulge and blushes.

"I'm sorry Mei Li" Iroh says

"It is okay General." She responds. He leaves thinking that is the end of it and turns right towards his room. "Excuse me General I had coming with some alarming news" Mei Li enunciates.

"What happened?"

"Our radars are demonstrating decreased proximity between us and the pirate ships and what is even more so alarming is the pirate ships seem to be carrying powerful explosives and detonation devi-" Mei Li was saying before Iroh interrupted her with a kiss. Iroh did not want to hear anymore. So he shuts her up with an embracive kiss. Mei Li accepts it with devotion. No one can reject the general's charm. Or the taste of Iroh's tongue. Iroh broke the kiss and tells Mei Li to hold the thought. Mei Li kept her eyes closed and Iroh walked away towards his room. When Iroh arrives to the room Mako starts, "were you about to fuck Asami?"

"Well-" Iroh responds before he's cut off

"Are you some sort of nympho? You and I did it twice last night and you still have juice in you?" Iroh grins. "I even let you be on top and I'm never bottom!"

"What are you mad about? Did you think I was your boyfriend or that we were exclusive?"

"Well no but-"

"Drop your pants" Iroh says. Mako's jaw dropped. "Did I stutter? I said take off your pants." The General commanded


	5. A Grunt for Every Thrust

Bolin rests his hands on Kai's bottom. Presses against his cheeks and rests his hands there. Just because they feel nice. The two were exhausted All the foreplay and tease led to an intense boiling point. A boiling point that led to an ecstatic eruption. What to do now but rest. Kai's head reposing on Bolin's chest. Bolin, on the metal ground, comforted by the warmth in between Kai's legs. Relaxing until they immediately hear of Asami's screams. Kai is startled and rises to get dressed. Bolin does the same. Kai puts on just a pair of pants and runs out the room. Bolin gets completely dressed and runs after him.

_In Iroh's room_

Mako says, "No. I won't be some whore you can just..." Iroh started approaching Mako. "...you can ju-just use for..." Iroh cornered Mako. "...use for sex and then th-throw away." Mako tried facing the other way. For Iroh was on top of Mako, pressing Mako into the corner. "You scared off Asami. Now you owe me." Mako took a big gulp. "Now you're finishing what she started!" The General said adamantly.

"Yes sir" Mako whimpered. Mako unbuckled his belt. Mako unbuttoned his pants. Mako pulled his pants down with his boxers revealing his naked self. Iroh aggressively pushed Mako, face first, unto the bed then started to ravage Mako. Mako was in a canine position on the bed. His shoulders were tilted downward with his forearms flat on the bed. Iroh spanks Mako butt cheeks. _Spank. Spank. Spank. _"Oww" Makosqueals_. Spank._ Until Mako's cheeks were turned red. It seems that Iroh was only gentle with his female companions. Iroh didn't waste any time. He releases his anaconda, through his fly, and inserts it inside Mako. "Uhh" Mako whimpers. Iroh does not hold back as he tries humps the life out of Mako. It was primal. Almost how animals do it. The fact that Iroh was not able to Mako's face lead him to a lower self-consciousness and higher pleasure-consciousness. Iroh relied on his senses of touch, sound and smell, which allowed him to let go and pay attention to the sensations. Pushing down Mako's head and pounding Mako's ass. Maybe Iroh did have a not-so-subtle manic problem. "Argh" Iroh grunted repeatedly. A grunt for every thrust. "Argh! Argh! Argh!" Three thrust. Mako was already precumming. Iroh was doing something new to Mako. Mako's back arch allowed Iroh to enter deeper, more intense thrusting action. It made Mako tear up. Mako was obtaining new sensation in his anal canal. It seemed Iroh was on an expedition. Discovering new depths. Uncovering new territory to conquer.

_Back to Bolin and Kai_

Bolin and Kai didn't know who made the screams. Kai at once thought it was Jinora. Let's never forget that Kai still had some connection with Jinora. Even though he was just riding Bolin, his first instinct was to protect Jinora. That is why Kai could not wait to put a shirt on. Kai had the drive to protect Jinora. Kai ran to the meditation room. Bolin right behind him. Although it was Asami who yelled, it was Jinora who was actually in danger. Kai and Bolin enter into the meditation room where they find Jinora held hostage by a man with a scimitar. The man's hand covering Jinora's mouth and the scimitar placed across her throat. Tenzin in battle position and the three of them now looking at Kai and Bolin. Everyone was frozen. No one moved or said anything. Tenzin staring down the assailant. Jinora was looking worried even dismayed. Bolin could do nothing because he still didn't know how to bend metal. Kai would be just as useless because he had not practice much airbending. Tenzin breathing dropped.

_Back to Iroh's room_

Iroh's breathing sped up. With no clue of what was happening just down the hall Iroh kept grunting and thrusting. Mako's breath kept getting knocked out of him. "Ahhh! Ah! Ah!" Mako cried. Each aggressive ram felt new to Mako. Mako climaxed right there and then. He could not hold it in any longer. No warning. No permission. Iroh didn't care as he was still going to get his. Iroh moved his hands from Mako's hips and pinned them against Mako's wrists, resting more on top of Mako's body. Now Iroh was swerving his hips and began to hammer hard. Harder. Then even harder. All of a sudden, _Boom. _A massive tremor that went through the ship finally gave Iroh the exhilaration he needed to release his seed.

Iroh had finally finished. The ship was quickly unbalanced. _AHHHH!_ This time it sounds like Jinora screaming. There was no time for Iroh to recollect himself. Iroh just tucks away his anaconda and walks out into the hall. The hall is on fire. Iroh begins to inhale dramatically thus reducing the majority of the flames. Iroh also sees, from a few yards up the hall, shirtless Kai blowing the flames away. Iroh, Kai and Bolin meet in the middle, right in front of the room Tenzin and Jinora were using for meditation. The three enter and notice no one in the room and a giant gaping hole on the wall. One could see the ocean through the hole.

"Are we under attack?" Iroh questions

"Yeah! And they took Jinora and Tenzin!" Bolin answers

"The explosion blew us out of the room." Kai says

"Aggh! Why didn't Mei Li tell me anything?!" Iroh queries.

"There's a rope hanging" Bolin notices. The three move to observe the rope hanging on the side of the boat. The rope was hanging from the deck of the ship. Kai lunges at the rope using his airbending to push him farther and begins climbing. Iroh and Bolin cannot reach for the rope. They turn back and start to run up the hallway towards the ladder at the end. "Wait a minute." They stop. "Where Mako?" Bolin asks. Then Iroh remember the status of Mako. Mako is still probably a little weak. "I'll go back for him" Bolin says. "Oh! Ah no it's okay. I'll go back for him." Iroh iterates. "No it's fine he's my brother" Bolin insists. "But I'm a firebender and two firebenders are better than one." Iroh claims. There is a pause. "Okay then, I'm going to the deck." Bolin says. Iroh sighs because he can't believe Bolin bought that cheap excuse. Iroh turns back for Mako. Mako is dressed and limping. "I'm just a little sore from the waist down." Mako says. "What is going on out there?" Mako asked. "We are under attack." _Boom._ Soon as Iroh says that another tremor vibrates through the boat.

The two start heading up the hallway. On the way to the ladder Iroh stops by the sonar room, in an attempt to assist his crew. Iroh was too late. It is bloody in the room. All of the members of the sonar room had been slaughtered including Mei Li. Iroh was in disbelief. Now Iroh's jaw had dropped. Iroh approached Mei Li's corpse. Iroh remembered the last kiss they shared. "I'm sorry Iroh." Mako says. Iroh takes a minute and begins to head out the door. He took Mako and went on the ladder and went down one level instead of going up. Iroh and Mako went to the Control Room. Iroh started shuffling paper around, trying to get to certain panel.

"What are you going to do?" Mako asks

"I am going to send out an S.O.S. to the United Forces." Iroh responded

"Do you think we won't make it?"

"I do. This is just a precaution."

"Do you remember this round table?"

"You mean where I first rocked your world."

"Yeah where we first started"

"There is no we"

"Really? I can't even use the word we? Well if we survive this pirate attack don't come to me anymore"

"Why would I go to you?"

"Because as much as you would hate to admit it, you cannot resist me."

"You want to do it again?"

"What?!"

"Right here, right now. On the round table again"

"Are you crazy? We are under attack!"

"The explosion will only make it hotter!"


	6. Chest to Chest

"You are crazy. You need to get yourself checked." Iroh started approaching Mako. Mako took a big gulp. "You are sick Iroh. You just witness crew in a gore and bloody mess." Iroh pushed his chest against Mako's. Iroh guided Mako all the way back to the round table. Iroh had his torso pressed tight into Mako's. A sheet of paper couldn't fit in between their bodies. Iroh had his face so close Mako's. Iroh had his lips so close to Mako's.

"So how about it?" Iroh asked. They had just done it a few minutes ago, Mako thought. How Iroh could still have it in him, Mako thought. Mako knew he didn't have it in himself; however, Mako was still going to try. Mako surrendered. Mako bends backwards resting on the round table. The round table where it all started. Iroh pressing in tight to Mako. Chest to chest. Groin to groin. Mako could not resist. Mako nods his head in approval. When Mako nodded his head in approval Iroh swiftly stood up and continued his search for the certain panel. Mako with his eyes closed, stayed on the round table. Iroh shuffled through papers. Mako realized what he was hearing and opened his eyes.

"Uhmm. What are you doing?" Mako asked in confusion

"Proving a point." Iroh answer back

"The point being?"

"I can resist you."

Mako's jaw drops in disbelief and awe. Mako's mouth was wide open. Mako simply couldn't believe the tease, the turn of events, and the deception. Iroh finds the panel. He turns around to find Mako with his mouth wide open. "Mako close your mouth. I already told you we are not doing anything!" Iroh mocks him.

Iroh and Mako headed to the ladder and climbed it up to the deck. Iroh notices two boats surrounding the ship. Mako send four waves of flames to pirates that were nearing Bolin. An earthbender can't do much on a metal ship. Iroh was sending rays of lightning to the pirate boats that surrounded his ship. His aim was rough but still effective. Korra would send streams of water left and right. Tenzin, Jinora and Kai were slicing wind and blowing pirates off the deck. Mako was defending Bolin. Iroh was defending Asami. All Asami had was her towel. It seems she came up for the pool afterwards. Team Avatar was succeeding. All was looking good until, _Boom_, the ship suffers yet another hit, blown from a pirate cannons. The ship was in bad shape. The ship began to sink. The remaining crew was throwing themselves overboard. The crew. The pirates. Even Team Avatar. Except for Iroh. Korra and Asami had jumped in. Tenzin, Kai, and Jinora had jumped in. Mako and Bolin were running to the edge. Mako stops and notices Iroh in the center of the starboard. Bolin jumps in without Mako. The ship was closing in the mouth of the sea. "General Iroh! C'mon!" Mako yells out. Iroh remained silent. Iroh had a blank stare on his face. "Mako jump!" Bolin yells out. Mako stared at Iroh. Mako wanted to shout to Iroh. Words couldn't come out of Mako's mouth. Mako came to understand Iroh's petrification. Mako wanted to pick Iroh up and force him overboard. Mako could see from Iroh's face that Iroh wasn't going to leave his ship behind. Mako turns around and looked for water to dive in. Mako felt a tenderness in his heart. For Iroh it was just physical but for Mako it did get emotional.

Team Avatar was in the water. Everyone tried swimming to land. Land was too far away. Korra enters the Avatar state. Korra brandishes the water and launches herself out of the water and creates a piece of frozen plot on her way down. Everyone climbs on top of it. Korra twirls her arms slowly, bending the water, and shifting the waving to move her piece of frozen plot. She guides the plot and heads for the closes land she could see. An afforested land in what looks like the Foggy Swamp. Mako looks back at the ship and watches the water create a vacuum and consuming it whole. Mako knowing that Iroh went down with the ship. Mako feels a heaviness in his heart.

_On the sinking ship_

"Maybe I should have paid more attention to the travel route. _Sigh. _The very pirates I was trying to avoid were the pirates I ran into. _Sigh_. Maybe I should've listened to Mei Li when I had the chance. _Sigh _Maybe I should have fooled less with Mako. _Sigh_. It is true. I simply could not resist." Lastly said Iroh.


	7. Pleasing That Came From Pleasure

Team Avatar arrive on an open field part of the Foggy Swamp. Everyone jumps out the frozen plot onto land. A small piece of land. A green meadow, easy to use as a camp site. The camp site was clear and neatly separated from the jungle of The Swamp. Night has fallen. "Alright, Everyone! I know what just happened was tragic, but we must continue persevere!" No one responded. Tenzin continued by saying, "Alright. Everyone let's just relax. Get ready to sleep. We will get a plan for mobilizing tomorrow morning. Everyone just ignored Tenzin. They were doing what he said anyway. Everyone was wet and the mugginess from the swamp could be felt from the nearby jungle. Mako begun by taking his shirt off. The humidity was bothering him. Korra stomped the ground to make a small indentation in the ground. Tenzin leaves to collect some firewood. Korra and Asami still with only bikinis on laid down on the soft ground next to one another. Mako took off his pants leaving himself covered only by his boxers. Bolin followed his brother's lead. Jinora took off her shawls, her sash, and her yellow shirt off and remained covered by a white tank top she wore underneath. She walks towards Korra and Asami. Kai stands in her way, with his arms wide open, expecting to hug Jinora. To embrace her. Mako grabbed his wet clothes and stepped a few yards away from the group. Jinora walks around Kai and ignores him. Mako lays down next to a lone thin tree and curls his knees into stomach. Bolin notices Mako isolating himself and realizes that Mako wanted to be alone. Jinora leaves Kai dry, and lays down next Korra and cuddles behind her. Tenzin returns the firewood. Korra stands back up directs a fist at the pit and bends fire to start a campfire. Korra lays back down between Jinora and Asami. Tenzin takes of his shawl, unbuttons it and spreads it out as a mat. He remains in a tank top and lays down a few inches to the left of his daughter. Kai in disappointment notices Bolin getting ready to sleep and hopes to find some comfort from his big bro. When Kai gets closer Bolin takes off his pants leaving himself covered only by his boxer briefs. Kai sees his Bolin's block calves, thick thighs, and bubble butt. Asami facing Korra, Bolin lays down to the right of Asami. Kai takes off his shirt. Kai tugs on his pants to pull them down then stops. Kai becomes aware of his instant, and unconscious erection. He keeps his pants on and lays down behind Bolin. Kai lays down to the right of Bolin. Team Avatar falls fast asleep around the camp fire. Mako as well just a few yards away. Night sets in. Everyone is fast asleep. The swamp becomes more ominous. Everyone is deep in their respective slumbers. A thick fog descends over the camp area. The team settles into their dreams.

"Jinora", Kai mumbles in his sleep. In Kai's dream, he finds himself in the clouds. Riding and Air Bison. Jinora was on another Air Bison. She was laughing. He was laughing. They were playing follow the leader. Kai was the follower. Jinora the leader. "Jinora! Wait!" Kai would shout in his dream. "You are going to have to catch me!" Jinora would tease. Speeding up her Bison through the clouds. Kai trying his best to keep up with her. Jinora would dip, duck and dive. Kai would try to do the same. The chase was fun. Eventually Jinora landed in a meadow. Kai landed as well. Jinora pulled out a basket and a blanket. She set up a picnic. Kai sat down on the blanket. Jinora pulled out some rice cakes. "Oh my favorite!" Kai said. Kai was really happy until a spontaneous fire surrounded the meadow. The Air Bisons fled. Kai and Jinora were trapped. The blazing flames encircled them. Kai and Jinora positioned themselves into their airbending stance. Back to back, Kai and Jinora shifted their palms in a spherical motion. Swiftly moving their feet side to side. Drafts of winds began forming a protective globe around the two. The gusts of winds were powerful enough to tame the firestorm. The flames began to shrink. Jinora and Kai were shifting faster. The air was pushing the flames back. Until eventually the firestorm died down. The two lovebirds were safe. The hug one another. They each express a sigh of relief. Kai notices a small ember that still remained. The embers was flowing in the wind. Getting closer to the couple. Kai sees it. The ember is directly behind Jinora. Holding still in midair. Kai gets confused. The ember grew into a red glowing creature. A creature in the shape of a man. Kai remembers where he seen this shape before. The figurine was one of the pirates which attacked the ship. The pirate came out of the ember. Kai is petrified. "Kai! No!" Jinora screams as the pirate snatches Jinora away. Jinora is over the pirate's shoulder. Jinora screams. Kai simply stands still. He is helpless. He only watches the pirate from his location. The pirate takes Jinora into the wilderness. In the wilderness, Jinora scream, "NOOOOO" with the same severity she screamed on the ship. The anxiety was too much. The pressures awoke Kai. Kai tries to recover his breath. He looks down at his bronzed body and notices himself covered in sweat. He notices the thick fog around the camp. He thought he was sweating because of his nightmare, then figures he could've be sweating from the mugginess of the fog. He get up to take off his pants. His boxer briefs are a little moist and wedge in between his butt cheeks and swaddled around his junk. He picks out his underwear from his front first, his back second. He scans the perimeter. He looks at Bolin. Kai, mesmerize by Bolin's body. A big and strong chest. A curvy and round butt. A cute smile that is present and irresistible even when he is asleep. Bolin was unconscious. Kai wanted to touch. "Let's go Pabu!" Bolin mumbles.

In Bolin's dream. "Let's go Pabu! Let's go Ginger! Nuktuk, Pabu, and Ginger are found near the tip of a volcano. The volcano is reverberating and rumbling. The volcano is about to erupt. "Oh no Nuktuk! What are we going to do?" Ginger worried. Bolin looked down at his outfit. He noticed he was waterbending Nuktuk outfit. A blue fur skirt with a blue vest that only cover his nipples "Do not worry! There is nothing to fear! The waterbending hero, Nuktuk is here!" Ginger looked around their settings. Pabu looked around their settings. "But Nuktuk, there is no water around here for you to use. We must get off this erupting volcano before the lava reaches us!" Pabu climbs on Bolin's shoulder and Bolin grabs Ginger by the arm as they run down the mountain. Bolin feels Ginger is slowing him down. He pulls her in, picks her up and carries her all the way down. Nuktuk is able outrun the lava. He reaches the bottom. He looks back and sees the lava stagnant half way down the mount. Nuktuk feels like there are clear from danger. He sets Ginger on her feet. "Nuktuk my hero!" Ginger exclaims. Ginger wraps her hands around his head and gives him a long wet kiss. "I am forever grateful!' Ginger starts sliding her right hand down Nuktuk solid stomach. "I don't know how I will ever repay you!" Ginger continues by kissing Nuktuk cheek then neck. She kisses the wedge between his pecs and take a handful of his, "Wooo!" Bolin shrieked. "Pabu, close your eyes." Ginger says. "Oh Ginger." Bolin humms. Kai simply nods his head. Kai then looks at Asami. Asami is there next to Korra. Asami and Korra cuddled within one another. Possibly trying to warm one another. Asami was making some kind of pleasurable sound. "Mmm." Asami would moan.

Asami was dreaming about something she has been dreaming for a while. A dream that was not being fulfilled in real life. The dream was only getting realized in her dreams. Only there were they being actualized to a point. Asami was in the police station. She was laying on top of a policeman's desk. The arresting officer she was waiting for had finally arrived. He had not even spoken to her yet but his veneer had her legs trembling. He entered the room. All the other officers stood at their desk to salute him. He approached Asami who was on his desk. The officer asked her, "What did she think she was doing." Asami sheepishly bowed her head. The officer lifted it up with his index and middle fingers. The officer closed in to give her a kiss. Asami could take no more. She took off her jacket. She took off her tank top. Everyone in the police station was watching. She began to unbutton the officer's uniform. The officer took off Asami's bottoms then her skimpy thong. The officer took off his uniform pants. The officer plugs into Asami and lifts her up, chest to chest. The officer pushes all paperwork off his desk and takes her on top. Everyone in the police station was watching. The officer handcuffs Asami's hands. Asami has submitted to the officer's will. The officer took a rough bite of her lower lip. The officer gave Asami a rough slap on her ass while her legs were in the air. Asami was able to hold her excitement within until the officer finally pulled her hair. Asami let out a loud scream. That is when all the other officers in the building joined in. Everyone started crowding the desk. They started disrobing themselves. Everyone was kissing everyone. Everyone was touching everyone. Everyone was feeling everyone. Asami was wet. Asami had sweat. Asami let out another loud scream. The pressure was building to new heights between each shriek. This was Asami's dream. The massive orgy was hot, humid, and pure ecstasy. The officer was pumping in and out of her. A different officer was holding on to her breast. Another officer was holding Asami's hand down. Asami finally says, "Mako!" Kai thought Asami was being terrorized in her nightmare. It did not make much sense though. Why was Mako the one to terrorize her? Kai shrugs his shoulders and looks over at Korra. Korra has been snickering and chuckling for a while. Kai wanted to know why.

Inside Korra's dream, Korra had Zaheer pinned to the floor with just her right foot. "I am queen of the world!" Korra would chant. Korra had Zaheer thrown in jail. Korra then subsequently went to impeach President Raiko and claim Republic city as Korrapolis. She yelled, "no one can stop me!" She then quickly took over Ba Sing Se and claimed the Earth Kingdom as her own. Her Father freely gave her the South Pole and as a result the North Pole gave in to her will. She then traveled to the Fire Nation where Fire Lord Zuko bowed to her Excellency and gave her the Fire Nation. "It's official! I am king of the world! I am king of the world! I am king of the world!" "Every king needs a queen" Asami says to Korra. Korra pulls in Asami tight and conquers one more territory.

Kai was hearing Korra mumble something, "Asami…" Kai just didn't understand this girl's dreams. At this moment Kai comes to realization. He remembers his other girl he does not quite understand, Jinora. Kai looks next to Korra. Kai looks around Korra. Jinora is not here. Kai looks for Tenzin. Tenzin is not here either. Maybe they left for firewood, but there is plenty of firewood here. The fog was too thick. Kai would not be able to find anyone through. Kai sat down and waited some time. Tenzin nor Jinora were returning. Kai thought they could be in danger. Kai thought Jinora could be in danger. It might have been the dream he just had that made him paranoid. Kai could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. Kai tries to wake everyone up. Kai yells, "Korra! Asami!" Kai shakes Korra and Asami, they don't wake up. Kai puts his hands on Bolin attempts to disturb his sleep, but cannot. "Bolin!" Kai yells. Kai kept trying and trying. No one will wake up. "What about Mako?" Kai thought.

Kai looks around for Mako, but cannot really see him. The fog is just too thick. Kai remembers the generic direction Mako set up his base. Kai sends a fist palm of air in the direction his predicted Mako was. The air had no effect on the fog. Kai runs out of options. Kai undertakes the fog and begins walking through it. He cannot see a thing. The fog does not allow any light in or out. Kai gets on his hands and knees. He does not want to pass by Mako by accident. Slowly, pace by pace, Kai moves through the fog. When, all of a sudden, there is no more fog. Kai was unexpectedly outside of the fog. Kai sees Mako next to the slender tree and walks towards him.

General Iroh was above Mako. Iroh was standing over Mako. Mako was asleep, on the floor, curled up, with nothing to warm him. Mako only wearing his vertically striped boxers. Mako would shiver. Iroh lowered onto Mako. Iroh wrapped himself around Mako, with legs around Mako's waist and his hands stroking Mako's head. A tear had fallen down Mako's cheek. Iroh was comforting him from behind. The two firebenders were warming up. Mako felt Iroh's embrace and opened his eyes and turned around. Iroh rubs his right thumb across Mako's face. The tear was wiped. Mako stopped shivering. "Are you better now?" Iroh asked. Mako nodded his head. "I guess my job here is done." Said Iroh. Iroh pulled himself off of Mako about ready to rise on his feet, when Mako violently detained him. Mako pulled him back down to the floor. Iroh grunted from his surprise. Iroh looks at Mako. Mako is trembling. His shaking was due to the cold weather but more due to his nervousness. Iroh asks, "Mako are you cold again?" Mako looks into Iroh deep brown eyes and responds, "take off your pants!" Iroh's eyebrows rose to his brown hair. Iroh didn't know how to respond. Mako rammed his lips onto Iroh. Mako was erratic. Mako aggressively pulled on Iroh's bottom lip then hopped on top of Iroh. Mako unbuttoned the General's jacket, unzipped the General's pants, and unlaced the General's boots. Iroh rose his body up to take off his jacket. Iroh wanted to be a part of what was happening but Mako didn't let him. After Iroh took off his jacket, Mako pinned Iroh back down to the floor and sucks on his neck. Mako grinding his hard-on Iroh; Mako could now feel Iroh's hard-on, through Mako's boxers. Mako knew it was time. Mako gives Iroh a light kiss on Iroh's perfect chin then savagely takes off Iroh's boots and pants. Mako sees the red tip of the anaconda's head. Mako allows it in his mouth. It doesn't all fit but he does the best he can. Mako tugs and tugs. Iroh moans. Mako yanks and yanks. Iroh yells. Mako pulls and pulls on Iroh's length with the same veracity Mako used on Iroh's bottom lip. Iroh was screeching in agony. At this point Mako only wanted to feel the same. Mako climbs on top Iroh and rests his shins on Iroh's biceps. Mako inserts his erection in through Iroh's soft lips. Through the hole in his boxer. Mako was holding Iroh's head in position and thrusting his hips inward. Mako was feeling pleasant. Pleasant because he was being pleased. Pleasing that came from pleasure. Mako was ready. Mako was ready to give it up. "Mako! Hey Mako!" Kai calls out. "Mako!" Mako indelicately opens his eyes. "Mako wake up! Something weird is happening over the camp site. No one will wake up and the fog is not moving." Mako was disoriented. It took a few seconds for Mako to return to his senses.

"Mako what do we do? Tenzin and Jinora are also missing!" Kai asked.

"I don't like you." Mako mumbles.

"Huh?"

"Let's go look for Tenzin and Jinora. A lot of spirits like to hang out in the Foggy Swamp. It isn't a coincidence that the two most spiritual people are missing in a very spiritual place." Mako stands on his feet.

"Okay" Kai notices a wet mark on Mako's boxers. Kai smirks.

"We have to check the ground for footsteps to see in which direction they could have traveled."

"You don't have search anymore Mako" Tenzin says walks closer with Jinora.

"Jinora!" Kai yells. He runs up and hugs her without giving it a second thought. Bearing no mind that her father was there.

"Where were you guys?" Mako asks

"When the Fog of Dreams descended onto the campsite, I began to sleep walk. Jinora noticed I was gone and chased after me. Jinora eventually caught up to me and woke me up. However, when she woke me up, neither one of us knew how to return. From wondering through the jungle we came across a swampbender. He's the one who explained to me what the Fog of Dreams was and pointed us in the right direction."

"But why won't Bolin, Asami or Korra wake up?" Kai asked.

"The swampbender said that the Fog of Dreams is harmless and some people fall so deep into their dreams that they can't wake up." Answered Tenzin.

"That's why I couldn't wake up my dad until he was far from the Fog." Continued Jinora.

"So what do we do now?" Mako asked

"We do exactly what we were doing. We wait. Eventually the Fog of Dreams will pass on by and we still have to wait for a rescue party to find us." Tenzin said.

Tenzin went inside the Fog. Mako laid down again in an attempt to go back to sleep in hopes of continuing his dream. Jinora and Kai sat down next to one another. Very close, intimate and cuddling. Kai had his left arm around Jinora. Jinora had her head resting on Kai's shoulder.

"So have you forgiven me?" Kai asks Jinora.

"I was never mad at you. I was just shaken up from the pirate attack." Jinora replies "But then I had this dream about losing you and well..."

"I had a dream about losing you too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

With no one looking, Jinora gave Kai a long elusive kiss, "I want to show you something later." Kai eyes opened wide. They sat there in each other company until the sun began rise. The Fog was gone. Everyone in Team Avatar woke up when everyone heard United Forces troops stepping onto the campsite. The troops line up in front Team Avatar.

"How did the United Forces know to find us?" Tenzin asked one of the troops.

"I got the S.O.S. General Iroh sent out." Answered Lin Beifong. Mako's ears pointed up just from his name. "Once we arrived near the shipwreck a swampbender pointed us in this direction." Everyone expresses relief and follow Lin to the rescue ship.

_On the Rescue Ship_

Everyone was gathered together in the Mess Hall of the ship. Everyone eating at the same table. Scarfing down food for they haven't in 24 hours. Everyone was wearing black and red, militant styled clothing. Bolin got up for seconds and conversing.

"So what was your dream about?" Asami asked Korra.

"It was so weird. It was about me ruling the world." Korra responded. "What was your dream about?"

"Oh nothing much. Just me doing my job at Future Enterprises." Asami answered.

"So you guys try to go around the world to avoid Zaheer and the Red Lotus and are ambushed by an amateur group of mediocre pirates?" asked Lin

"Well when you put it like that…" says Tenzin.

"So in my dream, you were pickpocketed some money off a guard. He caught you and they were taking you away. That is when I woke up." Jinora tells Kai. Bolin sits down right next to Jinora and abruptly interrupts her.

"In my dream I was Nuktuk! Hero of the South!" Bolin says. Jinora gets up to get more food. "So it was me, Pabu, and Ginger and…"

"Bolin we need to talk" Kai cuts off Bolin. "I think we need to stop what we are doing" Kai whispers to Bolin

Bolin feeling blindsided whispers back, "What are you talking about?"

"I just want to be with Jinora. Only Jinora" Kai said to Bolin. Jinora returned. Bolin is silent.

"So Bolin what were you saying happens in your dream?" Jinora asks. Bolin takes a few seconds.

"I fuck Ginger" Bolin says. Kai looks at Bolin and Bolin at Kai.

"I want to stop running from Zaheer and continue searching for more airbenders." Korra says.

"I will be in charge of your safety from now and you will be safer because I will be the temporary commanding general while Iroh recuperates." Says Lin.

"Wait Iroh is alive?" Mako shouts across the table. Lin affirmatively nods her head.

"Where were you headed to next, Avatar Korra?" Lin asks.

"Zaofu"


End file.
